


King and Castle

by via_ostiense



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll be my king / And I'll be your castle / No, you'll be my queen / And I'll be your moat</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Castle

Once upon a time, there were two kingdoms. The two kingdoms were nestled in the same valley, and they shared a lake. The kingdom of Bohemi was small and claimed the western half of the valley and the kingdom of A was small and claimed the eastern half of the valley. The two kingdoms had been warring for generations and peace had only recently been achieved.

“Not before time, either,” Prince Collins muttered. He surveyed the territory that would be his one day and winced. The villages of A had been poor for longer than anyone could remember, and it was about time that the king's men had stopped rousting the farmers out of the fields. Every spring, the Royal Guard of A would descend upon the villages and turn out all the local militias to raid Bohemi. In recent years, it had gotten so bad that the farmers hadn't even bothered to plant crops; they knew that they'd be driven out of their fields during the planting season, that they'd be hiding in the brambles of Bohemi during the growing season, and that they'd be recuperating from wounds during the harvest season. It didn't make any sense to Collins, since Bohemi was as poor and ravaged as A was. But Bohemi had raided A, then A had to raid Bohemi, then Bohemi attacked back, and so it had gone for generations. “No more,” Prince Collins vowed to himself. “Whatever it may require of me, I swear that our kingdom will suffer no longer.”

“My lord, His Majesty requires your presence in the Treaty Room.” Prince Collins turned to see Seneschal Mark, one of the important people behind the new treaty between A and Bohemi. Rumors had said that the prince of Bohemi was a peaceful young man, one more given to frivolities and masques than war, and this had given Prince Collins hope. So Seneschal Mark had secretly gone to Bohemi as Prince Collins' legate and he had returned to A full of hope, for the rumors had been true. From there, Prince Collins had been able to persuade his father the King that peace would be a wiser course of action than war. The prince of Bohemi had done the same on his side, and now both the royal courts of Bohemi and A were gathered on the island in the middle of the lake that they shared to sign the final peace treaty. The island, a holy place of peace, had not seen the royalty of the two kingdoms for generations.

Prince Collins sighed heavily. “I must do as my kingdom needs me to do,” he said, “but I must confess, Seneschal, that I wish there were some other way.”

Seneschal Mark put a hand on Prince Collins' shoulder. “I sympathize, Your Highness, but this is the only way to guarantee peace. Otherwise, A and Bohemi will go back to war over the slightest excuse. There can only be peace if our kingdoms are bound as one.”

Prince Collins said, “I know. I know that although the heart within me grieves, I will do as my kingdom bids.” He left the balcony and began walking down the stairs, Seneschal Mark next to him. “I must confess, though, that I am afraid. You have met this prince of Bohemi, but all I know of him is what rumor says.”

“Rumor said that he was peaceful and that was true,” Seneschal Mark reminded him.

“Yes, and that is why I am afraid. For the other rumors say that this prince kills puppies, is hideous of form, and hides behind a woman's skirts.” Prince Collins stopped in front of the doors to the Treaty Room. “Whatever happens, though, I will endure it bravely for my kingdom.” He kissed Seneschal Mark on both cheeks and said, “Thank you for what you have done for A, my friend.”

Seneschal Mark clasped Prince Collins' hands and said, “I do not think that you need be worried, my prince.”

“If only it were so,” Prince Collins sighed. Squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the doors to the Treaty Room and entered.

  
“Ah! My son, Prince Collins,” King Benjamin of A said. 

Prince Collins bowed politely and looked at the Bohemins standing on the opposite side of the Treaty Table.  _Which one of them is the prince?_  he wondered. The Bohemins were a strange lot. They were dressed in gay colors and many of them had bells and ribbons woven into their hair. None among them looked like a murderer of puppies or appeared deformed, and they were all wearing skirts, which was no help. Prince Collins looked down at his own brown trousers. Perhaps the choice between skirts and trousers was merely a cultural difference between the two kingdoms. After all, since Bohemi was located in the western half of their valley, it was reputed to be a much hotter land than A. One of the Bohemins winked at Prince Collins, and he smiled back. The winker was beautiful of form, with refined cheekbones and exotic, wide eyes.  _If only that were the prince_ , Prince Collins thought. He was vaguely aware of his father, King Benjamin of A, saying official things about peace and treaties and the benefits of this union for their kingdoms, which would hereafter be one. Queen Maureen of Bohemi said much the same, and then she called forth her son.

“My son, Prince Angel of Bohemi.” Queen Maureen gestured imperiously and Prince Collins held his breath, wondering who his husband would be. He nearly expired of joy on the spot when the beautiful Bohemin, the one that had winked at him, stepped forward and bowed.

“Truly, today is a momentous day in the history of our nations,” Prince Angel said. He smiled and whispered, “I was afraid that you would be dour and cruel, Prince Collins. I am glad to see it is not so.”

“A momentous day indeed,” Prince Collins responded. “I was afraid that you were a killer of puppies and disfigured of face. I am equally glad to see it is not so.” 

He and Prince Angel stepped to the front of the table and joined hands. Seneschal Mark and the Bohemin Seneschal handed them their rings, Prince Collins slipped the ancestral wedding band of A onto Prince Angel's hand, and Prince Angel slipped what was presumably the ancestral wedding band of Bohemi onto Collins' hand. King Benjamin and Queen Maureen raised the Princes' clasped hands and declared, “Henceforth, the kingdoms of Bohemi and A will be as one in everlasting peace, and they shall be known as BohemiA!”

Prince Collins looked at Prince Angel's beautiful, gentle face, and as they kissed for the first time, he rejoiced not only for the future of his kingdom, but for himself and his new husband.


End file.
